


Nightly Corridors

by leDespicable



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Corridors, Harlock being evil, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Making Out, Space Opera, more corridors, probably out of character, space, yama is a thirsty hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leDespicable/pseuds/leDespicable
Summary: Yama likes the calm and quiet atmosphere of Arcadia's corridors when everyone's asleep. He and Harlock both have feelings for each other, but neither of them seems to be able to do the first move...until one particular incident causes something to happen sooner than both could've imagined. Or maybe Harlock was just waiting for the right moment.Also the fic where both of them probably are so heavily out of character that I'm just going to curl up in a corner somewhere and cry.





	Nightly Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is hopefully going to be longer. This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to go at all, but I guess I'll just have to accept my fate and try to make the best of it. Not much smut in this chapter yet, but trust me, things will get steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> There just aren't enough fanfics out there which feature my precious babies, and I've been itching to write a story about them for quite a while now, so here you go ^^
> 
> This is my first time writing a proper fanfiction, also my first time writing smut. So please have mercy ^^;
> 
> Also, please note that English isn't my mother tongue...so grammar errors are bound to happen. However, I'll try my best to eliminate them step by step, so bear with me.
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************  
> Just a quick notice: I will rewrite this chapter since this went way too quickly than I had initially intended. I also had an interesting plot idea that I really wanted to implement in this fic, so stay tuned.  
> ***********************

Corridors. They fascinated Yama. During the day they are usually buzzing with life, people walking or running, talking, laughing, arguing, shouting...but at night they become empty and quiet...the silence comforts you and, at the same time, leaves you room

for just thinking about things. It‘s at this time that Yama likes to wander around the ship with no particular destination, just going wherever his footsteps led him. It was one of those nights when he suddenly had the idea to look in on Harlock‘s room.

 

Yama knew for sure that the man would probably still be awake since he had seen him up at this time quite often. As he arrived at the door he hesitated. Maybe he should leave Harlock alone. He knew that the captain wasn‘t particularly fond of people

walking in unannounced at this hour. Eventually, Yama figured to give it a try. He just wanted to talk to Harlock for a bit. Having finally decided, he slowly and quietly opened the door in order not to wake the captain in case he really was asleep. Looking

around the room he found that the captain wasn't in bed. Neither was he at his desk or anywhere else in the room. Yama was just about to enter and look for Harlock when said man suddenly walked out of the bathroom. And oh boy, was it a sight to behold.

Yama‘s face went the darkest shade of red one can imagine.

 

The man apparently just got out of the shower. His perfect body...those muscular arms...his toned abs and chest...his broad shoulders...and, at that very moment, a passing star cast its light through the window, illuminating Harlock‘s features and

highlighting all the scars on his body. Yama felt his knees getting weak when he suddenly realised the situation he was in. Harlock was in the process of drying his hair with a towel and wasn‘t able to see the younger male.

Yama took a step back and closed the door as quietly as possible, slowly backing away and, as soon as he was sure Harlock wouldn‘t be able to hear his footsteps, almost ran back to his own room as quickly as possible.

 

**********************************

 

As soon as he made it back he closed the door, leaning against it and slowly sliding to the floor. He was breathing heavily, face flushed and his heart racing. He wouldn‘t want to know what would‘ve happened if Harlock had noticed him. Although a part of

him was quite curious and excited about what could‘ve happened, the other was afraid that the captain would‘ve punished him for entering without knocking. His mind was going wild. He just couldn‘t stop thinking about what he had just seen. Harlock‘s

frame...those arms...strong and muscular. How good would it feel to be held in place by them while- ...Yama snapped out of his thoughts. His face turned an even darker shade of red as he noticed the bulge that had formed in his pants. This wasn‘t his first

time having lewd thoughts about the Arcadia‘s captain, but the image of a naked Harlock sure was something he didn‘t have to deal with before. And it‘s not like there haven‘t been sexual encounters between them. Nothing one would think of when hearing

sexual, but there have been quite a few moments.

 

He was madly in love with Harlock, there was no denying that. And Harlock seemed to have similar feelings...there have been situations in which touches lasted a little longer than necessary...or things like purposely brushing the other‘s shoulder when

walking in the corridors, also Harlock holding him down a few seconds longer when Yama lost during combat practice, their bodies touching and each of them knowing the other enjoyed it...but so far neither of them has made a move. This may have to do

with the fact that, so far, they have never been completely alone. Both of them were cautious and highly valued privacy...and they both weren‘t exactly the most experienced beings when it comes to having feelings for another person.

 

Sighing, Yama got up from the ground, not even having realised he didn‘t move an inch since entering the room. He wouldn‘t get anywhere by fantasizing and jerking off to an image of Harlock in his room. He had done that before, and it never really

satisfied him. Taking another walk around the ship would hopefully help him clear his mind. He didn‘t worry too much about his visible boner since everyone was asleep anyway and it would eventually go away. He quietly opened the door and walked out of

his room.

**********************************

 

It always amazed Yama how quiet the ship was at night. His footsteps echoing through the empty rooms, while only the quiet humming of the ship‘s machinery could be heard. But no matter where he walked, he‘d always end up on the bridge. It‘s almost as

if he were magically drawn to this room. It was strangely calming to stand there in complete silence, just looking at the stars through the big windows. Sometimes he spent hours observing the endless darkness in front of him.

 

Leaning on a console, Yama was looking into the darkness at a moon they were currently passing. A rock formation on the surface caught his attention. Something about it seemed odd to him...and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was."You

seem rather intrigued by that moon" came Harlock's voice, followed by a deep chuckle when he saw how the younger man almost jumped. Yama felt his cheeks warming up again, still having to think of the image of an almost naked Harlock. He had to try

not to sound weak and managed to quietly mutter a "Holy shit, you startled me...how can you be so quiet?". Harlock didn't say anything, instead, he just chuckled again. Oh, that damn deep and sexy chuckle...Yama was really trying his best not to show how

turned on he was just by hearing the captain's voice. Harlock turned his head towards the moon. "That rock formation looks like Miime, doesn't it?".

 

Yama was a bit surprised, but then he saw it too. That's what bothered him. It reminded him of someone. "You're right. I was trying to figure out what it was that caught my attention". Yama subconsciously skidded a bit closer, still remaining in his position,

head propped on his hands, elbows on the console. "I've flown by that moon before. Miime doesn't really like this moon for some reason. Maybe she doesn't like the way the formation resembles her. Needless to say that I flew by this moon quite a few times

to tease her. He chuckled again. Yamas heartbeat quickened. Harlock's voice made him feel calm, but at the same time, it was too damn sexy for Yama to handle.

 

He managed to smile despite the war inside his head. They both continued to stand there in silence, neither of them saying a word, just enjoying the comfortable silence and the view over the stars. After a while, Harlock turned his gaze towards the young

man. "I've seen you around here at night quite a few times. You really like this view, don't you?" Yama looked at him in surprise. "Y- yes" he blurted out. He had never noticed Harlock watching him while he was watching the stars, but at the same time, he

wasn't surprised either. A captain knows what's going on aboard his ship after all. "I really do. It's almost as if the bridge is calling for me while I am walking around". Harlock hummed. "I know. It's the best place to calm down and think about things. One

really learns to appreciate that when you have as much time as I do". For the fraction of a second Yama could've sworn that he saw a bit of sadness in Harlock's eye, but that was gone again as quickly as it came. He couldn't help but lean in and rest his head

on Harlock's shoulder, pulse quickening as he almost expected the other to push him away. But Harlock didn't. Instead, he just had an amused look on his face when he turned to look into Yama's eyes. "If you keep on blushing they will probably have to find

a name for the new shade of red you're inventing". Yama felt as if his face were to go up in flames. A smile formed on Harlock's lips. "Next time, please knock before you walk in. I don't really like it when people walk in on me coming

out of the shower. You're lucky that it was you. If it had been another person...". Ok, now Yama was pretty sure that his face was on fire. Harlock continued: "But as long as it's you I don't mind", seductively grinning at Yama's almost glowing-red face.

 

"Besides, judging by the tent in your pants you really enjoyed the sight, huh?" Yama didn't know what to say, his mind complete chaos. Before he could reply anything Harlock's lips suddenly met his. Yama let out a surprised yelp that was muffled by the

kiss...oh, those lips...they felt like heaven. All those times he had imagined this moment...all the times he had been held down by Harlock's big frame during combat practice...and still, this was so much better than anything he could've ever imagined. The

younger man was practically melting into the kiss. Harlock's arms worked their way around Yama's waist, pulling him closer. Yama moaned into the kiss when he felt the bulge that had formed in Harlock's pants rubbing against his own. He leaned into the

kiss, trying to increase the friction. Harlock let out a deep growl, the vibration alone almost making Yama go crazy. Everything in him was yearning for more. Harlock grabbed Yama's dick through his pants, squeezing hard, almost making Yama scream into

the kiss out of pleasure.

 

But suddenly he stopped and pulled away. Yama winced, looking into the captain's eye in confusion and a bit of disappointment, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I may not be angry at you...but consider this your punishment for not knocking", was all Harlock said before he turned away with a sadistic grin, giving Yama's ass a firm squeeze before walking away. Before leaving the bridge, he turned to look

back at a still rather puzzled young man. "But don't even get the idea we're finished yet. You're just too damn adorable for me to not want to fuck you senseless". And with that, he walked out of the bridge. Yama looked at him in disbelief as he disappeared into the dark

corridor. Damn. He had almost forgotten how evil Harlock could be. But this was a whole different level.


End file.
